


Ship that shit

by SolangeloFTW



Category: Kastia Ships
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:32:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4990342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolangeloFTW/pseuds/SolangeloFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 guys meet and fuck n stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship that shit

     Wouter x Alex                                                                                                              

   
As the sunlight began to peek out from behind the curtain windows, the young dutch felt a sense of panic building up in his chest. _Fuck_ , he thought. He was up all night talking to a certain fuckboy about every topic in the book. Like seriously... Alex does not know how to hold back. It's one of the little things Wouter just finds adorable about the other. As he laid his tired head down he thought about the other boy thousands of miles away from him. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like meeting him. He did this a lot when he decided to space out. It seems like all his thoughts eventually just drift off until he finds himself daydreaming about the loud, obnoxious, perverted American. That was another thing he thought about a lot too; visiting America someday. He had a lot of friends he wanted to meet there such as Maddie, Joseph, Jake, Skye, and some others but they're unimportant right now. Gotta have priorities... Like Alex for example. Just thinking about the other boy made a smile slowly form on his face, which didn't last very long when he realized he had school in like an hour. He debated whether to message the group chat he so dearly loved/hated just to see what's up. It's not like he wanted to see if Alex was awake or anything... That's just dumb… but then again so was he so what the hell.

As he got ready for the day ahead, the brunette got his phone and launched his Skype app. Being in a totally different timezone than most of them was a little annoying. He doesn’t know what time it is for any of them so it’s like “please be awake so I have someone to talk to”. Scrolling over to the group chat, he typed in a quick “HI” before getting back to what he was doing before. Wouter just loved typing in a cancerous way such as all caps and S P A C I N G  T H I N G S  O U T. A few seconds later he heard the little Skype notification from his phone and a little banner popped up with the message clearly written across his lock screen. He checked his phone to see who replied and wasn’t surprised to see that it was Alex. That boy had some weird superpower or something because every time Wouter joins the conversation, the other boy is always there. Not that Wouter is complaining or anything. Actually, he thought it was kind of cute. Better to be noticed than ignored, eh? He sat back down in his chair and decided to talk to Alex till his mom shouted at him to get his ass to school.

**Kaw0uter:** HIIIIIIII

**Alex:** Hiiiiiii

**Kaw0uter:** ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX

ALEX

ALex

ALeX

aLex

**Alex:** HI DADDY

**Kaw0uter:** HIYA POPS

**Alex:** BIG DADDY FUCK ME SO HARD

THE SOUND OF YOUR BALLS

SLAPPING AGAINST MY ASS

_oh… well ok then_

**Kaw0uter:** OH I WILL

_and by that I mean..._

I have school in a few minutes

rip me ;-;

**Alex:** it’s ok ilvoe you

**Kaw0uter:** ilvoe you too;)

**Alex:** ;-;

_Aww he said I love you…. with a typo… but that’s ok… because I’m a good person… typos are ok_. Wouter was about to reply, but he could already hear his mom shouting at him to leave or he wouldn’t make it to school. Not that he cared.

The sun was barely shining as he went outside to hop on his bike. Biking to school is a bit of a pain in the ass, but he didn’t mind that much. Before he left though, he just felt like talking to his… his what? Friend? Honestly he wished he could just be brave enough to say what he really felt inside. The young Dutch checked the time on his phone before deciding it was wayyyy too early to leave yet. Might as well waste a little bit more time before he left.

**Kaw0uter:** I’m about to leave for school

**Alex:** DADDY YOUR FUCKING BACK

**Kaw0uter:** o hai dere

**Alex:** whats your real name?

_Oh ok..._

**Kaw0uter:** Wouter

**Alex:** no really

whats your real namee

Kaw0uter: Wouter

**Alex:** prolly

Wouter is a dutch masculine given name

holy shit it's wouter

that's so fucking cool

what does ka mean

I thought it was always Kaw Outer not Ka Wouter

_Most people do_ , he chuckled to himself.

LOLOLOLOLOLOL IT'S EQUIVALENT OF WALTER

HI WALTER

**Kaw0uter:** Kabouter is the Dutch word for gnome

And I have always been a small kid

So kabouter + Wouter

Is Kaw0uter

**Alex:** HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH

THATS ACTUALLY GREAT

I LOVE YOU EVEN MORE

but really bye ily

**Kaw0uter:** <3 xoxo

**Alex:** <3

_He’s always excited by the stupidest things_ , the small Dutch thought as he smiled to himself. Putting his phone away in the safety of his pocket, Wouter finally started his magical bike ride of hell to... well… hell. As he pedaled down the streets, he couldn’t help but think about a certain brown haired boy halfway around the world.

\-------------------------                         TIME SKIP                       -------------------------------

_Ugh_ , being at school makes Kaw realize how socially awkward he can be. It sucked only having a few friends. Yeah he had friends, but they weren't close. It's more like a "well I hang around these people for 8 hours a day might as well talk to them" type of friendship. He couldn't say somethings he could say to his friends on Skype... Now that would be awkward. He needs one of those "bro, you hungry? Cause I got some food if you want some" type of friends. Those people are life savers.

All the brunette wanted to do right now was get home. He's probably just going to sit at his computer all day, but hey that's what it's for. Maybe it's just him, but being alone in his room doing whatever the fuck he wants is way better than going out and having to talk to people you don't really know. It's like he could be himself, around total strangers he's never met before. The Internet is really a wonderful thing. He's still too shy to talk though. He loves it when people ask him to talk because he has a shitty microphone anyway. Talking involves too much effort anyway. Hashtag typing for the win.

As he pulled up to his house, Wouter was finally able to kick off his shoes and make his way to his room. He crept quietly on the wooden stairs though because he didn't want to wake up his mom. Every normal footstep made a loud, creaking _THUD!_ noise and that wasn't very pleasant at all now is it? The moment he reached the doorknob he yanked the door open and jumped on his bed. The soft cushions felt so good after a long day of "Solving Systems of Equations" and “Simple Harmonic Motion”. Forget those hoes on Skype, Kaw0uter, aka our Lord and Savior Shrek, was not about to get up from the sweet embrace of his pillows. Unless it was for the sweet embrace of someone who's name rhymes with "Jalex". That would be real nice right about now. *cough cough not obvious at all* Just laying there thinking about him actually made his eyelids feel heavy. He supposed he could take a short nap, after all, he did basically pull up an all nighter yesterday. Or was it this morning? Who knows. After fidgeting around for a sec, Wouter finally closed his eyes and let sleep take everything away. That night, he dreamt of a future in a new world, side-by-side with the one he loved most. Though he might not admit it out loud to anyone yet, he can finally accept the fact that he's in love with Alex.

 

**Author's Note:**

> -Made by xdatninjax, skyebear03, and maddiegsb12 (mostly xdatninjax though… like 95.95% Skye fixed all the errors and added some shit soooooo *cough* Skye did 4.5% and Maddie just came up with it so like .5%)


End file.
